Memory
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is known for its animatronic band. They perform on stage, walk, and talk. They're nothing special, really. After all, they're just robots. Programmed on what to say and do. It's not like they'll think for themselves anytime soon...Right?


Thursdays always brought a lot of activity and audiences for FreddyFazbear's Pizzeria. It's not that all the other days meant the place was quiet, because it always had multiple parties taking place day-to-day, but Thursdays were the days that focused on the animatronic band that starred at the place. The animatronic band consisted of a bunny, a bear, and a duck. The bunny was named Bonnie, the duck was named Chica, and the bear was named Freddy.

The animatronic band always made clicking sounds with each and every move they took, and how they moved their mouths weren't very convincing that they matched up with the songs very well at all. But the reason they got the spotlight was because Freddy took the part as the lead singer, and was the mascot of the whole pizzeria in the first place. The kids enjoyed the shows and most of them would stop and watch. Others would be too busy in Pirate's cove or chowing down on the pizza to take notice.

The year was 1985. At least 2 years before the 'Bite of '87' took place. Since it was a couple years before the incident, the animatronics were free to roam around the pizzeria and sing to any kid they came across or to have pictures taken with them. They seemed friendly enough to the children, but many adults were very hesitant with the robots and some forbid their children to approach them, due to how freely available they were to access all areas and individuals inside the pizza restaurant.

None of the employees seemed to monitor the animatronics at all, either, which was another reason the adults remained cautious around them. The only time an employee would be by their side is if one of the animatronics had a break down and they released them after repairs, and would walk around, monitoring their state for a few minutes before going back and doing whatever the heck they had been doing before.

It's not like the animatronics did anything dangerous, though. The only thing that caused a panic attack before the 'Bite of '87' was when Bonnie managed to step off the wrong part of the stage, and almost landed on a child if it weren't for their father to pull them aside just in time. And the animatronics were bigger than most of the adults, and it would've caused a significant amount of harm to the child if Bonnie had managed to land on them.

The owner of the restaurant never saw a problem with their size or programming to walk around and interact with their audience members. Many adults filed complaints about it, only for the concern of their children, but it would often be dismissed, claiming that they were programmed to not harm anyone at all. Not even the adults.

Little did they know that one of the animatronics malfunctioned on their programmed order, which was the cause of the 'Bite of '87' in the first place. But, before such an incident occurred, none of the animatronics malfunctioned with their programmed orders. Maybe a couple of times where they were supposed to sing a song, but ended up not opening their jaw to sing along to it, due to a sudden error in a programming code, which made them restricted from singing along. This concerned children more than the parents, due to them enjoying the songs and not caring about their size or concerned of them roaming around.

Pirate's Cove wasn't the main attraction of the pizzeria, since the original band was, but many children managed to stop by there at least once in their lifetime when they visited. Pirate's Cove mainly consisted of a fox pirate on a small stage where he would sing a few songs of his own and go on "adventures" with his audiences, in which he would narrate of their exploration travels. Many children adored the fox because he had more interaction with the audience than Freddy's band, but this certain pirate animatronic caused more concerns than of the band roaming around.

Foxy, the pirate animatronic, was free to leave and go on the stage as he pleased. It was in his programming as well. The only thing that made him different from the other animatronics was his sharp teeth that he was built with. Many parents questioned this of the animatronic, and sent in many complaints to the owner of the restaurant. The pizzeria was supposed to be a "family-friendly" environment, and having a roaming animatronic with sharp teeth interacting with children wasn't exactly "safe".

Foxy's case was dismissed the most rather than the band's issues. The owner of the restaurant often set aside the complaints claiming that he was a new addition to the restaurant, and was guaranteed to be safer than of the old animatronics.

Many adults were very cautious around this, though, because Foxy's movements weren't exactly "perfect". His jaw sometimes fell off during shows, scaring the children, and, sometimes, he would move a bit faster than his normal pace. A lot quicker than Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica could ever do. A parent, on occasion, would state that he'd see Foxy sprint at times from stage-and-off or from child-to-child.

Foxy wouldn't leave Pirate's Cove a lot. He'd normally stay and interact with any child there and would sing songs and narrate a new plotline to a new adventure he was programmed to show. But, whenever he did roam around past the area, Foxy would, sometimes, interact with Freddy and his band. The animatronics didn't speak to each other, but would look and blink and sometimes gesture to children. At one point, Freddy had gestured Foxy to a 6-year-old birthday star, and Foxy would approach the child and wish her a 'Happy Birthday', as well get into a conversation with the lass.

Nothing of it was suspicious, rather than the child's mother claiming that Foxy had been getting a bit "too close" to her daughter for her own taste. But the animatronics were programmed to get familiar with children and being as friendly as they could, and that would include closeness to the child, but none of the animatronics touched their audience members, only if it were to place their hand behind their back for a picture or to see a drawing the child had made of them.

The pizzeria didn't have much, besides the band, pizza, and the interaction of the animatronics between the children taking place. It still had some safety left to it, having multiple cameras in the building and having a security guard monitor the children and animatronics. The adults were still weary of them because the security guards that worked there rarely ever left their post. It was mainly because not a lot of crime or suspicious activity took place as people would think, nor any suspicions rose as much from them as the parents.

The year was 1985, and it was, indeed, Thursday. The pizzeria was filled with many children and took up as many seats as possible as well as tables. Some children had to sit at the playground and get high enough so they'd be able to watch the animatronic band afar. Many lights and sounds came from the band, and children were cheering as they ate their pizza, eyes fixated on the animatronics.

Pirate's Cove was less active, with only a handful of two audiences watching as Foxy was narrating an adventure he was currently having with the children in front of him. He couldn't run any songs, due to the band in the other room being a hit and making a lot of noise as it is, so the speakers were turned up a bit to channel out Freddy's song he was singing.

Foxy creaked a bit as he walked on the other side of the stage, taking another look at the audience. The children watched him attentively, wondering what the next "adventure" Foxy had in store for them.

His metallic jaw moved as he said, "Ahoy there, maties! How are ye' doin' today?"

The children replied with a, "Good!"

Foxy turned his head so he looked back at the stage. He looked back at the audience before standing up straight, feeling his programming making him do his introduction once more.

"I be Foxy, the main star of this here show today! We be goin' on a thrillin' adventure t wherever ye' hearts' desires. Now, tell me, where do ya' lads and lasses be hoping ta' be this time?"

He then tilted his head at the audience, awaiting for his response. To his surprise, no one said anything as they all watched him. Sensing the sudden silence, he then readjusted his head with a slight click as he looked at of them, placing his fingered hand on his metal hip.

"Well, that be soundin' like no fun, it sounds! Do any of ye' have any excitin' settins' for a great adventure we be havin' this afternoon?"

Some children in the audience nervously readjusted themselves on the floor, giving the others hesitant looks. Foxy's signals picked up on this as uncertainty, thus resulting in silence. He walked to the edge of the stage as he then pointed at a child, making everyone turn their heads to them.

"Ye' there! In the pink shirt!"

The child looked up at him, and pointed as herself as she asked, "Me?"

"Yes, lass. What be yer' name?"

The child blinked, a bit uncertain. She stuttered, "M-Mary."

"Mary," Foxy repeated, blinking. He took a step back as he said, "Well, Mary, do ye' have any ideas as ta' where we be goin' today?"

She paused, thinking. After a few moments, she replied in an uncertain tone, "The jungle?"

"The jungle?" Foxy repeated, looking to the others. "Well, what do ye' all say to the jungle?"

"I want to go to the seven seas!" A child exclaimed as they suddenly stood up, raising their plastic sword in the air.

"The seven seas? Why, that be soundin' excitin', it does!" Foxy said as he gave emotion to his dialogue as he gave an encouraging swing of his arm.

He then turned to the rest of the audience as he said, "Well, lucky for ye' all, I have just the excitin' adventure for all of ye' to be takin' place in t' seven seas, I have! Sorry, Mary, but maybe we'll do an excitin' adventure t' the jungle tomorrow?"

Mary nodded her head. "Okay!"

Foxy nodded as he then walked a bit on the stage. "Great! Now, what will ye' bring on this here adventure to the Seven Seas?"

"I'm going to bring a sword to battle off skeletal pirates!" The same boy with the plastic sword exclaimed as he waved the sword around.

"Great idea, lad!" Foxy praised.

"I'm going to bring my magical fairy wand to summon spells so we can fight off a squid!" A girl commented with her birthday wand.

"Squids, of course! Great idea, lass!" Foxy also praised.

"I'm going to bring a document that serves as a peace treaty so we can bring lands together to embrace cultures and help prevent the downfall of the economy by sudden wars and conflict!"

Everyone in the room blinked as they looked at the owner of the voice, to see a 13-14 year old sitting in the back of the audience.

She blinked as she asked, "What?"

"Well, where we be goin', we won't need any peace treaties, we won't," Foxy commented as he walked on the stage, ignoring the fact that an older child was in the audience. "Because we be fightin' for treasure! And this 'ere treasure isn't like any other treasure you be seein' or hearin' of, because this treasure is a box of Chica's pizza! How many of ye' enjoy the lass' pizza?"

Many people in the audience raised their hands, eyes lighting up with excitement at the mention of pizza. Adults were now looking up from the tables at a Foxy, a bit suspicious.

"Aye, because I be enjoyin' her pizza as well, I be!" Foxy commented, eyes focusing on his audience rather than the parents watching him. "Well, if you manage to solve this 'ere puzzle I be bringing up, then I'll give ye' a coupon that will give yer' parents 30% off a slice of pizza, I be! And when yer' parents be buying that there pizza, you'll get another one fer free! How many of ye' want two pizzas?"

Almost everyone in the audience raised their hands, immediately interested in this "puzzle". The adults were now paying much more attention to the fox, eyes glued on the animatronic.

"Do you really have that coupon?" A kid asked, crossing his arms. All the other children looked up at the animatronic, interested in the answer.

"Of course I do! 'Ol Foxy wouldn't lie to ye', would he?" Foxy asked, eyes glued to the kid.

"Then prove it," He responded, still stubborn.

Foxy made a few clicking noises as he then walked behind the curtains. He then came out with a slip of paper clutched in his metal hands, which looked as if it would crumble if he held it any tighter. He then held it out for the audience to observe, and they all looked at it with interest.

"'Ol Foxy can't be givin' it to any of ye', because this 'ere coupon be the prize. And only the winner will get this 'ere prize," Foxy said as he tossed the coupon aside, making sure it was out of the children's reach.

The music in the other room suddenly went quiet, and everyone's heads jerked to it. Even Foxy's, who was programmed to not get distracted. This meant that Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were finished with their song, and all the children heard a bunch of cheering and clapping. They then turned back to Foxy, who stood still. The bot twitched a bit before suddenly turning to go behind the stage.

Everything went quiet for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into several, and everything was silent, since Foxy had not returned. The children now sat up, trying to get a good view behind the curtain. The adults walked over to the scene, trying to see what was happening with the animatronic.

* * *

The security guard leaned back in his seat as he crossed his legs on the table in front of him, watching the camera footage from the monitor. He blinked as he studied the rooms. It appeared that Freddy's band was finished playing their songs, and many children had gone off to the playground to pass time. Many other children were approaching the animatronics to speak to them, and he felt his stomach turn.

He was never too fond of those robots.

His eyes darted towards the other rooms, which seemed completely fine. It was then he stumbled upon Pirate's Cove to notice all the children trying to look backstage with the adults having to hold their children back. He blinked.

Where was Foxy?

He cleared his throat before speaking on the radio, giving the others a notice that he would check backstage of Pirate's Cove and leaving the cameras unattended for awhile. He got a few responses as he stepped out of the room, making his way towards Pirate's Cove.

* * *

When he made his way to Pirate's Cove, he saw the adults still trying to hold them back. A children was crying to their mother, managing to spit out the words: "Foxy" "Prize" and "Pizza".

Huh.

He then made his way on the stage as he walked behind the curtains, making sure to turn his flashlight on. The lights backstage haven't been working very well, so it had been very dark. Foxy must've not had a difficult time, since he had night vision installed, as with the other animatronics.

He shined it in various directions until he managed to get a clear sight of Foxy. The animatronic was on the ground, twitching as a few buzzing sounds came out from him. His jaw fell off and was a few feet away from him, and his metal hand was extended outwards, as if he had been trying to reach for it.

The security guard had then spoke into the radio, claiming that Foxy had broken down. He got a response that one of the mechanics were on their way, and the security guard still kept his flashlight on Foxy, eyes fixated on his metal figure.

Whenever these things broke down, they acted strange. And not as strange as they were on their night-programmed mode, but strange strange. As if they tried to fix themselves and were trying to handle their broken down self by themselves. It almost scared him, honestly. At how they were trying to repair themselves and be capable to run their own bodies.

That'd be too dangerous. They needed to rely on someone else, otherwise they'd start to develop solutions of their own. And he didn't really want to imagine what would happen afterwards.

Foxy's body had suddenly jolted upwards, making the security guard jump as he took a step back. Foxy was now laying down on his metal back, and the security guard could now get a more clear look of the animatronic's face. It looked a lot more creepier without his lower jaw. The guard shook it off as he kept his flashlight on the robot, watching him attentively.

* * *

It turned out that Foxy had a programming error, which would explain why he had gotten distracted at the music in the background stopping. Since of the error, his mechanical body could not control its movements, due to his attention being interrupted, therefore not being able to return it back to give his wires signals to move correctly. This made him walk anywhere he had turned at the last moment, and he could not stop himself from doing so.

It turned out that he ended up hitting the wall backstage, and his jaw had popped off of its metal hinges because it slammed into the hard surface, which explained the dent that came with it. It also knocked off a few teeth off, and, instead of replacing it with proper, dull teeth, they replaced it with sharp, golden ones. They figured it'd help give him more of a "Pirate-y" look.

Foxy was released half an hour later, after he managed to be functioning properly. When he had walked out of a room in the farther end of the building, he was accompanied by one of the employees that held a clipboard and pencil, taking notes on the animatronic's state and responses.

Foxy blinked as they continued waking down the hallway. He commented, "Well, that wall hurt 'Ol Foxie, it did."

The employee arched an eyebrow. Normally the animatronics wouldn't remember any new information stored before they broke down. If they did, they were just small bits and weren't significant. They took a note on Foxy remembering the cause of his damage, and made sure to underline it.

Foxy didn't say anything else as they finally returned to the room where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were in. The kids spotted Foxy, and some had immediately came running to him. The employee made sure that they didn't run all at once to catch the robot off guard.

"Foxy! Foxy!" One little girl said as she approached the robot with a wide smile.

"Ahoy there, lass! What ye' be needin'?" Foxy asked, looking down at the child.

"What about that puzzle you were telling us about? About getting that coupon for our parents?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Ol' Foxy doesn't remember anythin' 'bout a puzzle, lass. Maybe Freddy told ye' about it?" Foxy said, tilting his head.

"What? No fair! You said you had a puzzle for us and that we can go on an adventure and if whoever solves the puzzle gets the free pizza!" A kid commented as he brushed past the crowd.

"I did?" Foxy tilted his head. "All Ol' Foxy can remember is hittin' a wall pretty badly, he can. And, boy, did it hurt!"

A little girl gasped as she then ran up to him. She asked, "Can you still remember me, Foxy? Can you?"

Foxy immediately went silent as he stared at the child. The employee watched him with an attentive look, as with many other children.

Foxy finally guessed, "Are ye' Mary? The lass that asked for an adventure in that jungle?"

"Yes! I'm Mary!" The little girl clapped her hands. The employee took another note, but none of the children noticed it. Mary then ran over to a nearby table and ran back to the animatronic with a piece of paper in her hands. She blushed a bit before stepping in front of him.

"While you were gone, I drew you a picture! It was me and you having an adventure in the Seven Seas! Don't you remember that?"

She then handed the paper to Foxy, whom had grabbed it carefully and took a moment to observe the paper. It took awhile for his unit to process it, but when he did, his hands made a clicking sound as he then gripped the paper.

"It looks lovely, lass! And ye' have a wonderful blue dress on, you do!"

She giggled as she held her hands behind her back. She said, "You can keep it. I made it just for you!"

Foxy handed the paper to the employee, who usually took all the pictures the children would draw. The animatronics often forget about the pictures, anyway, so they'd end up stuffing them in a drawer somewhere without being bothered about it.

Freddy walked over to the crowd and commented, "Hey, kids, Chica is going to tell you how to prepare a batch of her famous pizza! Who wants to come?"

Almost all of the kids ran past Freddy and to Chica, who was now surrounded by children as she stood nearby a table, as with an employee that would help the animatronic out by lecturing them. About 2-3 kids stayed with Foxy, and they looked at him, eager.

Freddy and Foxy made eye contact for a few seconds until Freddy walked off, leaving the employee with the animatronic and the few children.

Foxy commented, "Freddy sure enjoys stealin' the crowd, doesn't he?"

The employee started writing this down on the piece of paper. The animatronics BARELY interacted with each other as it is, but only tended to mention them during each of their performances. Never had they ever heard any of them commenting anything negative on each other.

"Foxy, can we go back to Pirate's Cove now and go on that adventure?" One of the children asked as they nearly bounced up and down in joy.

"Of course, maties! We be sailin' the Seven Seas battlin' squids and skeletal pirates, we be!" Foxy said as he then lead them at Pirate's Cove at a surprising pace. The employee had to jog a bit in order to catch up with them. She also managed to jot this down as her body moved, trying to make it seem as neat as possible.

* * *

When the employee was done taking notes on Foxy, it had been around closing time. She stayed a bit longer because of the oddness of Foxy's behavior, and how many notes she managed to take during the whole thing. It was more to take down than they ever had on the fox pirate.

The rest of the mechanics studied her notes and claimed that Foxy's memory had dramatically increased just after his breakdown, and they weren't sure as to why. And it seemed that, because of this increase of memory, he had more space that would be stored as to slight analyzing of his surroundings and of other people. It shouldn't be often, because of his programming focusing on his main purpose on stage, but it seemed that Foxy had been using this extra space to observe Freddy and actually manage to develop his own opinion on his actions and state of being.

The security guard caught onto the information, and scoffed at the memory of it as he then switched the animatronics off. There was no way on Earth these robots could develop a mind of their own! It was IMPOSSIBLE! They couldn't even predict when they would be shut off or turned on. So HOW would they manage to process any information about others when they couldn't of themselves?

He quietly hummed a tune as he made his way at Pirate's Cove, to see Foxy standing on stage as he stared out of a window, watching as some cars drove by down the street. His head clicked as he detected the sound of the night security guard making his way at the animatronic.

Foxy didn't say anything as the guard went onto stage and turned the robot around. It was before he could switch him off that he asked:

"Before ye' shut me down for ta' night, may I see Mary's drawing of our adventure at that jungle?"


End file.
